This invention relates generally to toys and particularly to toys operative in a communications mode.
Toys which are capable of communication are well known in the art and have been provided in a variety of formats and designs. Many toys include a plurality of user operated keys or buttons which facilitate inputting and identifying code opening the operation of the device to the user. Still other toys employ locks or closures which restrict access of operation of the toy to a key holder or the like.
In a related art, input devices in the form of gloves or other apparatus are provided with a number of signaling devices which are capable of use in remotely controlling a game or toy apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,362 issued to Ullman et al. sets forth an APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING A VIDEO GAME having a glove-like attachment worn by an operator. The glove includes a wrist portion having parallel conductive contacts. Once set of contacts is connected to a signal generator which produces control signals for characters in a video game. The second set of contacts is connected to the video game. Placing the hand at an angle selectively connects the contacts sending the desired direction control signal to the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,372 issued to Quick et al. sets forth a PORTABLE TRANSACTION TERMINAL FOR OPTICAL AND KEY ENTRY OF DATA WITHOUT KEYBOARDS AND MANUALLY ACTUATED SCANNERS in which a glove is worn an operator having a plurality of sensors positioned upon the finger and thumb portions of the glove. The sensors are operative in response to movement and flexing of the wearer""s fingers and thumb and produce signals which are coupled to a communication device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,537 issued to Grimes sets forth a DIGITAL DATA ENTRY GLOVE INTERFACE DEVICE for translating discreet hand positions into electrical signals representing Alpha-numeric characters. The interface includes a glove having sensors positioned with respect to the hand for detecting the flex of finger joints and sensors for detecting the contact between various portions of the hand. Additional sensors detect the movement of the hand with respect to the gravitational vector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,102 issued to Pinnow sets forth an APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR A SYSTEM CAPABLE OF REMOTELY VALIDATING THE IDENTITY OF AN INDIVIDUAL AND THEIR LOCATION having a wrist worn device which electronically generates a sequence of Pseudorandom numbers that seizes functioning if the band is cut or otherwise opened to detach the device from the individual. A monitoring system remotely validates the continued wearing of the apparatus by the user and allows the wearer to be located remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,410 issued to Welling sets forth a DIGITAL WATCH INCLUDING A SIGNAL TRANSMITTER for selective activation of a remote electronic circuit. The wristwatch includes a time of day readout encased in a housing supported by the wrist band. Within the watch housing, time of day display and a signal transmitter are operatively coupled. A receiving station is provided with apparatus for remotely responding to the transmitted signal from the watch to activate an electronic circuit such as a burglar alarm or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,004 issued to Natori et al. sets forth a PORTABLE MINIATURE TYPE INFORMATION TREATING DEVICE including an electronic time piece used as a pager watch and having a speaker for emitting an alarm signal at a preset time. The circuit also includes an external call signal responsive to incoming electromagnetic waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,040 issued to Weaver et al. sets forth a PERSONAL LOCATOR TRANSMITTER adapted to be worn on the wrist and having the size and appearance of a conventional wrist watch. The transmitter is provided with a programmable memory, a transmitter controlled by the memory and an antenna for reliably radiating signals from the transmitter and an automatic alarm actuated by an attempt to remove the unit from the wrist of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,952 issued to Kramer et al. sets forth a COMMUNICATION SYSTEM FOR DEAF, DEAF-BLIND OR NONVOCAL INDIVIDUALS USING INSTRUMENTED GLOVE the glove supports a plurality of strain gage sensors which respond to flexing movements of the hands. Signals from the circuitry within the glove responsive to the strain gage outputs are amplified and digitized and applied to a computer which includes software for recognition of the hand positions and hand states.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,753 issued to Martin sets forth an INTERCHANGEABLE SOUND EFFECT DEVICE which includes means for playing digitally recorded sounds in the form of interchangeable cartridges. The device is designed for use with entertainment and educational-type products such as toys, dolls, figurines, books and instructional guides. The device utilizes an infrared receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,359 issued to Beach sets forth a PROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR COMPUTERIZING TRANSLATION OF MOTION OF SUBCUTANEOUS BODY PARTS useful in tracking movement of body parts such as tendons within the carpal tunnel of the wrist.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and amusing toy products which utilize various communication mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved toy device. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved toy device which utilizes through-the-body communication.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a toy device comprising: a wrist unit having a housing, a first body contact and a wrist band; a transmitting circuit supported within the housing and having means for generating and coupling an encoded signal to the first body contact; a toy having a second body contact and an operable toy system; and a receiving circuit supported by the toy and having means for receiving and decoding an signal coupled to the second body contact and having decode means for enabling the operable toy system in response to receiving the encoded signal when a user wearing the wrist unit touches the second body contact, the encoded signal being propagated through a users body when wearing the wrist unit.